thomas_and_friends_fan_laborfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Megatrain
Dr. Steven Megatrain is an evil Decepticon engine and JamesFan1991's OC. He is the main antagonist of late season 4-5 Engines Tonight, Thomas and Friends Animated, and Stories of the New Railway. Engines Tonight bio (WIP) Dr. Megatrain was the original owner of the ET studio building right before Crystal bought the building from him. However, he felt he got cheated; and has been trying to get it back from her ever-since. Dr. Megatrain first appeared on Engines Tonight episode 51.5 running an un-official clip-show of the voice-actors favorite songs from the show up to that point. The crew made the first actual encounter with him in episode 52 when Henry and Diesel met him; and Megatrain turned Henry into a grasshopper. Ever since, Megatrain has oftened found himself thwarted in one way or another by Leshawna or one of the genie-diesels. Stories of the New Railway Bio (WIP) In SOTNR, Megatrain's hatred of Crystal remains pretty much in tact, except he fell off a bridge while working with Crystal, and that he thought Crystal pushed him off on purpose. He has since made several attempts to take out the earth engines, but he continues to be thwarted. Thomas and Friends Animated Bio (WIP) There is an ongoing subplot involving Dr. Megatrain working with Diesel 10. However, it would seem that Crystal & Leshawna are the only ones aware of his presence on the railway. He has yet to met face to face with any of the good engines. In 2016, he had one of his railcons,Echo and his daughter Tali Megatrain steal building suplies to create the dark allspark to have his revenge on Sodor,earth and cybertron. on 24th December 2019,phase one his plan was almost complete. Friends/Enemies Dr. Megatrain only considers his subordinates Blackscream and Steamwing to be the closest beings he has to friends. Everyone else is pretty much either a nuisance or an enemy; especially Crystal & Leshawna.As for his railcons, he has Genarld biltz, Lughead the team idiot, Scrapwave the loyal evil engine ,Echo and His daughter, Tali Megatrain who has feelings for James the red engine. Shipping Megatrain is said to have an on-off relationship with Blackscream, but due to the mention of Skywheel, she might still have feelings for Skywheel. Trivia *Dr. Megatrain is the first non-genie diesel character to use magic on ET *All of his defeats so far on ET usually involve Leshawna and/or a genie diesel to some degree. ** However, this has been planned to change in an undecided episode with Rachel, Stef and Lily using their magic against Megatrain. Gallery Dr_Megatrain_(Robot_mode).png|Dr. Megatrain in his robot-mode Dr_Megatrain_(Shuttle_mode).jpg|Dr. Megatrain in his space shuttle-mode Dr_Megatrain terrorcon.jpg|Dr. Megatrain as a Terrorcon zombie (seen in this form in ET episode 57) Dr_Megatrain003.jpg|Dr Megatrain in a mask (seen this way when he casts a spell) Dr_Megatrain001.jpg|Dr Megatrain without his hat Dr_Megatrain005.png|Megatrain being attacked by Ravage Steven_the_Comedy_Engine.jpg|Dr Megatrain's alternate identity of Steven the Comedy Engine Megatrain's_lair.png|Dr. Megatrain's house/base Dr_Megatrain_Angry.png|Dr Megatrian Angry|link=Dr. Megatrain Furious Category:Fanmade characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Magic users Category:Tender Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Fourth Wall breakers Category:Fathers